1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blade slit covering on a cutting and feed roller of a material winder. The roller carries webs of material, and the outer lateral surface of the roller has a slit-shaped opening through which a cutting device can cut the webs of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting and feed rollers of the previously mentioned type are already known. EP 0 698 571 illustrates such a cutting and feed roller. A blade, which is initially located within the lateral surface, is characteristic for rollers of this type.
During the cutting process, the blade passes through a usually slit-shaped opening located inside the lateral surface of the cutting and feed roller, thus, in this manner, cutting the webs of material that rest upon the lateral surface of the feed roller.
The said webs of material can be damaged, however, if they contact the slit-shaped opening.
It is therefore the task of the invention to reduce or completely avoid the occurring damage.